425th Hunger Games
by michiganstate13
Summary: This story is far in the future of Katniss' time, where the Capitol won the second rebellion, and the districts payed for it.
1. Prologue

In my series of the Hunger Games, there are many new districts added, as in Districts 14-28. Here are the districts' specialties before you get started reading my story!

District 14 - Musical Instruments

District 15 - Medicine

District 16 - Space Exploration

District 17 - Education

District 18 - Muttations

District 19 - Sports Equipment

District 20 - Artistry

District 21 - Science Experiments

District 22 - Entertainment (Movies, Video Games etc.)

District 23 - Magical Elements

District 24 - Servantry

District 25 - Artificial Foods (Candy, Pop, etc.)

District 26 - Literature

District 27 - Land Exploration

District 28 - Alien Activity

Now before you start reading, Districts 18- (Sometimes) 23 form an alliance called the New District Alliance, and they train as much as the Careers, now enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Reaped

Disclaimer: The original storyline is NOT owned by me, but by Suzanne Collins

Point of View: Sammalia Baatz  
Chapter 1

Today is the day of the Quarter Quell announcement, my older sisters, Trina and Donna and I are watching for the life changing announcement. Many of the Quells have involved victors, which have left our district with a limited supply, like candy in District 25. We have four girls, and three guys, with many of the Career and New District Alliance districts with at least twenty per gender. Then President Yin steps up to the podium, and says.

"There will be three tributes, per gender this year, with non-victors, so many of the districts will have some breathing room." The President laughs. "That will be all." The anthem starts to play, with each of my sisters mouths wide open. They stare at me, I'm within the age of getting reaped, at 16 years old, and I might be one of the many children that will be reaped this year. My sister Donna just turned nineteen, with Trina four years older than her. I'm the only one in the family that could get reaped this year.

Last year, both of our tributes died the first day, with both being twelve years of age, that didn't help them out much. Both viciously killed by the Careers, with no mercy and even laughter.

I didn't realize I was trapped within my thoughts that long, so I try to head to the square when I fall down. My Clubfoot syndrome has always been a hinder to me and the winding streets of District 15, with many researchers and doctors heading to and fro, either to or back from the Capitol, researching the medicines that we produce and send there. I walk down the street, my left foot looking as if it were a human golf club, as you can see how it got its name.

I notice the stares toward my foot as I walk in line to sign in to the Reaping. Many younger kids are freaking out, since there's a higher chance that one of them will be in that fated arena this year.

I walk up to a woman from the Capitol, who makes me prick my finger, and stick it on my name. The number of tesserae I took is written on the device, along with my name age, and multiple injuries or medical records.

I also have Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, which has helped me get money, because I can do contortions because of this. I make the people of District 15 have a laugh while they drink beer or whiskey.

I once again am pulled out of my memories as they start reading names.

"Now," says an extremely energetic guy named Aeolis Sunstorm. "We, as always, will start with the girls."

He strokes the cards, sticking his hand all the way to the bottom; I don't realize I'm holding the girls hand next to me as I wait for the name to be called.

"Marie Von Paverlotzkiy"

A girl around 13 walks up to the podium, shaking so much I can hear the stage rumble from where I stand. Then, Aeolis pulls out another name.

"Sammalia Baatz"

I let go of the girls hand, she gives me a horrified look, as if figuring out I am Sammalia. I slowly walk to the podium, with all of the faces looking at my face for the first time, other than my leg. I duck walk up the stairs to the podium, I get up next to Marie and shake her hand, and she gives me a weak smile, as I do the same to her. We still hold hands as we wait for the yet third female to be reaped from District 15. Aeolis waits for the whispers and murmurs to simmer as he sticks his hand in the glass container yet a third time to pull out another name.

"Thalia Haverschmitz"

A strong girl who looks 18 walks up to the podium, almost running up next to me and holds my hand, we three girls wait in silence for what's to come for the boys.

Aeolis waits for the crowd to stop the excited conversation, evidentially; they think Thalia will do great. Then he walks over to the boys bowl and selects a name right on top of the bowl.

"Fabian Price"

A boy around my age walks up to the podium; he looks strong, not Career or New District Alliance strong, but strong. He probably won't last long because of the numerous tributes in the arena this year.

Then as Aeolis picks a name, a sly boy walks to the podium, and then puts his face into the microphone.

"I volunteer" he says, which rocks the crowd. More excited conversations start with the adults, and the boys giving sighs of relief as another slot has been filled, which lessens their chances of getting reaped greatly.

"What's your name young man?" asks Aeolis. "You've done your district a great service, so we need to know your name! What's your name, you brave young lad?"

"Callidum Vortunix" he says, with that snarky, arrogant smile on his face.

"Well, such a brave young lad here, why not give him a hand?" Aeolis says, but none respond his command, with a deafening silence rocking District 15. Instead of walking to the bowl again, he just opens the strip of paper and says.

"Min Yang"

Then a flashback starts. I remember that boy at my mom's funeral, after she was poisoned after a medicinal accident. He was the boy who comforted me while I wept at the sight of my mom, who looked like she was sleeping, with a slight smile on her tanned face. Then her strawberry blonde curls were never seen again, and Trina was now head of the household.

After that flashback, I was being pushed into a room where I was alone, which I wanted to be, then my sisters sprinted into my arms.

"Oh Sammie," Trina repeated over and over again, Donna just cried in my arms.

"You know about medicine herbs," says Donna finally. "You can find them in the arena, or just hide, ok? We're going to see you again ok?"

Then a couple of Peacekeepers walk in.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES YOU SELFISH BITCHES!" Trina screams at them. If I could see their response, I would love to, they shut the door.

Donna now gives the appalled look to Trina, who is now smiling.

"Just stay alive, ok Sammie?" Trina says.

"I will Trina," I say, which were the first words I've said in a while. "I'm doing it for you two, not for pride, or for money, for you, for us, I'll be home ok?"

The Peacekeepers let Donna and Trina have one last hug, and then they leave my life for a very long time.

When I thought they would take me away, a little boy walks in, I immediately recognize him as Mayor Varriman's son, Haylen, he's only 6, and he's here to visit me.

"You can bring a token from your district into the Games," He says. "So I want you to wear this into the arena."

I'm appalled by what I see; it's a necklace with a carved syringe with a 15 on it, outlined in what looks silver.

"Thank you Haylen," I say to him. "I definitely will wear this into the arena, did you make it?"

Haylen nods, with flushed cheeks.

"It's beautiful," I look at it some more, I put it around my neck. "Thank you."

"Good luck," Haylen says and walks out the double doors.

Then the Peacekeepers come and take me to see the foreign world of the Capitol.


	3. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

We were pushed into the train after a half hour of "fans" signing autographs, hiding there true emotions like a non-living statue. As soon as I get on the train, I see a bright light coming from the hall, I would wonder if I had fainted, if I didn't know Aeolis was wearing a flashy bright yellow zoot suit that singed my retinas.

District 15 isn't exactly extravagant like the Capitol or District 1, and we aren't as poor as Districts 8, 13 and 24. Because we need the money to develop medicines. That's when the mentors walk in. I personally know both, the girl mentor, Tresstin, is a drunk that won about fifteen years ago, she was very smart, but her brain couldn't take much more madness, my mother treated her at the local hospital, before she had died. The guys name was Varian, who won about ten years ago, he's extremely muscular, and I know for a fact that if someone could be addicted to steroids, he would be. I personally know Varian, because he knew my dad, before he went missing around fifteen years ago, when I was 1 years old.

"We're very excited this year!" says Aeolis, who looks like he could be reaped for the Capitol this year. "This is the most unique Quarter Quell we've had ever!" While he's all smiles, Callidum, of course, has a thing or two to say.

"Yeah, add more tributes to the fight, SO original," he says with that snarky voice. "I'm still sure I could still beat the shit out of any other tribute just the same."

"MANNERS!" Aeolis yells with extreme intensity, like an angry fog light. "YOU WILL NEED MANNERS TO GET SPONSORS, AND SURV..."

"Calm your face, bro," Tresstin says, strangely like most District 4 people. "He's chill, he'll survive awhile.

"I CANNOT JUST SIMPLY **CALM MY FACE!"**Aeolis screams. "MY JOB IS TO TEACH THESE BRILLIANT YOUNG PEOPLE HOW TO SURVIVE, NOT JUST LET THEM DIE... just, never mind, I'm getting a drink."

"That was weird," I hear in my ear, the little girl, Marie, whispers. "He's trying too hard at his job."

"He needs a chill pill," I whisper back. "And I'm pretty sure he knows we can get them for him."

Me and my new friend laugh all the way to the Capitol, when we're stopped between Districts 14 and 16's trains, since evidentially the Capitol can't read and wants the districts in order.

Marie and I wave through the window, while the others skulk on the couches.

"That's how you get sponsors," says a husky Varian. "You might need to learn a thing or two from them."

That's when I walk out of the train, not ready for what I'll find in the foreign world of the Capitol.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this story, except for all of the districts 14-28, which I came up with on my own time, and you can come up with your own districts, just don't steal mine.

Chapter 3: Training: P.O.V.: Sammalia Baatz

When I get off the train, We were stuck in reaping order, girls first obviously, so I am in between Marie and Thalia, we wait for the other districts ahead of us to move, then we start after District 14 starts to move, we begin to walk as cheers go by as we walk.

I catch many glances to me, than to my foot, than back to me, like I'm a freak, which many people around Panem probably already think I do, but I'm used to it. When we get to the Elevator, it's huge, probably because it needs to hold at least 150 tributes in it. The Capitol tributes wave to other fellow Careers as they walk to their room, while the rest of us have to wait.

After many tributes have gone to their rooms, it's finally District 15. All six of us get out of the elevator into the most expensive room I've seen in a while. For some unknown reason I clutch the syringe pendant Haylen gave me before I came here. It's smooth to the touch, but cold as ice, like most equipment in District 15.

Min nudges me as Aeolis gives the tour of the room, which looks like a Victor's Village house, only bigger.

"That's the lounge, and that's the poolroom, and that's the hallway to your bedrooms," Aeolis squeaks with delight. "Pick whichever one you wish."

Callidum rushes to the first room on the left, Thalia taking the one on the right. I take the last one down the hall and drop right on the couch, which sunk in a couple of inches. Memory foam! They don't even have that in the Victor's Village! Of course, I don't even check out the rest of the room, I just sit on the couch and think of strategies. Then, it hits.

The one thing I have the other tributes don't is Ehlers-Danlos! I could just do contortions to dodge the knifes or attacks! I smile at my wonderful strategy, then I'm called to dinner.

I walk into the dining hall, seeing everybody else is already there, devouring their food. I take the empty seat next to Fabian and Marie and start putting ham and baked beans on my plate, I grab my spoon and start eating the baked beans. I almost start to giggle, which I have never done and wish not to. Then, I eat some ham.

"Oooh," I groan with delight.

The honey-baked ham was delicious, everything right about the ham. I know I should stop at a few slices and a ladle full of beans, so I do, wish everyone good night, then leave to go to bed. I fall asleep as soon as I get under the covers.

Morning came with a breakfast of eggs, waffles with strawberries, and bacon. I start skipping down the hall, which isn't graceful, if you know me.

"Today starts your training," Aeolis says with a huge smile. "There are six different training facilities, one tribute per district in each one. Min, you're in 1, Thalia, you're in 2, Fabian, you're in 3, Sammalia, your in 4, Marie you're in 5, and Callidum you're in 6. Now take a separate elevator marked with you're number on it."

I walk to elevator number 4, and give Marie a thumbs up, she smiles as we walk into our elevators. I see it's already full with one tribute from 28-16. I stand next to a little girl from district 26 I think, and wait. We all wait for tributes all the way down to the Capitol, where the boy could probably crush a file cabinet with his hands. We get in lines again, with my in between a couple of boys from 14 and 16. We hear the crowd roar with applause as we walk into the Training Center. I was one of the only ones who waved back.

I walk into the Training Center, with Avoxes ready to help anyone that gets injured.

"Remember," says the Trainer, Atalius. "Exposure can kill just as brutality as a spear. Many tributes go for weapons, and leave the food that they need more of. Try to at least go for backpacks, if you go for single weapons, you'll be dead before the first day ends."

Many Career and New District Alliance members smile at this, because they'll do the killing.

"Also remember," he begins. "No fighting in the Training Center, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena, so focus on what you're doing, not on somebody else."

Then he released us, with all of the Careers and New District Alliance going for the swords, bows, spears, throwing knifes, or anything that could kill us, I go to the fire-making station. I'm all ready good with making one, so I try making it with a hard rock, which eventually works, and the Trainer applauds me. She show's me how to keep a fire going, and how to put it out at the ready if there's a tribute near by. I thank her and head to another station.

I see the Careers and New District Alliance, each not missing a beat, hitting the targets right in the bulls-eye. I walk over to the throwing needle station, which only one person was using, a boy from District 8. He smiles to me as he throws around five needles, each hitting a target. I gape at the target, then him, like he's going to win for sure. I try throwing three, after about ten minutes, I can get four needles in one target. Then there's bickering, I hear the fight from the other side of the room. The boy from 22 is accusing the girl from 7 for taking his knife.

"I set it down right here, WHERE'D YOU PUT IT?" He screams at her, he then slaps her across the face, then looks up.

The girl from District 13 drops it right in the floor from where she was hiding, she gives him a smile then dashes off.

The girl from District 7 is in a rage from him slapping her, so she throws an ax into a target about ten feet away. I give a squeak of surprise, with clapping from the Trainer covering up that squeal.

Everyone of the Career/New District Alliance tributes look at each other, trying to see if they want her or not.

Suddenly, I walk over to the Stealth station, which nobody has been using. I see many tributes look my way, thinking I would be a weakling, but I'm going to show them.

I set it to throwing knife dodging, then hit start. I get ready, I notice I'm shaking a lot, then, the first knife comes. I do an impossible back bend that lands me on my hands that dodges the knife. I hear shocked noises outside. Another one comes and I flip from my hands to my feet. I duck another knife then another one comes after it, I do another back bend, and it misses. It ends and I walk out, with many mouths gaping, except for the Careers and New District Alliance members, who are still training in their specific area. I go to the knot tying station and stay there the rest of the time, hiding my excitement that I might actually be a contender in this years Games.


	5. Chapter 4: Private Session

P.O.V.: Sammalia Baatz

After coming back from training, we were greeted with a giant containers of chocolate fondue and many different fruits and candies. I grab a plump, bright red strawberry and dip it into the amazing fondue. Then one of the mentors interrupts our talking.

"Tomorrow will be your Private Sessions," states Varian. "Girls will be first, and it will go in reaping order, so it will go, Marie, Sammalia, Thalia, then for the boys, Fabian, Callidum, then Min. Does everybody get that?"

We all nod, looking at one another, scared to see who will die that first day.

"Private Sessions starting," says a computerized voice. "The Capitol through District 12 please come down for private sessions."

We sit in silence, for about an hour, until the voice comes back.

"Districts 13 through District 17 please come down for private sessions"

Our mentors give us a look, we each go into one elevator, which already houses Districts 17 and 16. A couple of the tributes are crying a little, especially a wispy girl from 16, who seems to be bawling. We all fit in, after a while, 14 and 13 pile in and we set down to the private session Center. After a little bit, the speaker says.

"First Reaped girl from District 15."

Marie stands up, I give her a thumbs up and she smiles to me. Never would I figure the mounting pressure in my stomach until...

"Second Reaped girl from District 15."

I stand up, nod to the others, then walk into the private session room.

Never would I imagine something like this. Marie walks out of the colossal dome room. She smiles, and I smile back, then I start to introduce myself.

"Sammalia Baatz, District 15, second reaped"

They nod and I head over to the settings. I select stealth, dodge knives, then, my finger wavers over start, after a long moment, I finally push it.

I get set, when the first knife comes, I bend over forward and do a somersault. Then an array of knives come, somehow, all miss me. The one behind me I don't miss, it hits my back, with a surprise for me. It shocks me, but I'm able to dodge the rest of them.

The Gamekeepers give an approving nod, and I leave them to await Thalia.

After another hour of waiting, the T.V. screen pops on.

"Welcome!" says a girl from the Capitol. "We are here to see the training scores of each tribute! We will start with the Capitol, and go down to District 28, are we ready?"

All of the Careers get a high training score of 10 or 11, with many other average training scores in between. Finally, they get to District 15.

"First Reaped District 15 female, a 4," applause goes to Marie, she beams, even though this isn't a good training score. "Second Reaped District 15 Female, a 7" I'm appalled on how good I did, I did get a knife in the back, Thalia got an 8, Fabian got a 6, Callidum and Min each got a 7. We go to bed, trying to prepare ourselves for the interviews tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5: The Interview

P.O.V: Sammalia Baatz: District 15 (Medicine)

We start the interviews today, I see Tresstin in the hall talking to Marie, who seems to be hyperventilating.

"Don't worry, dear," Tresstin says. "Everyone will love you, you're so cute, they'll have to adore you."

"What's the matter Marie?" I ask. "Are you OK?"

"She's worrying about if people will like her," Tresstin says. "But I think that's rubbish."

"I do too!" I say. "The only person from this district that'll have trouble making people like themselves is me. I have no personality!"

"You'll come up with something," Tresstin says. "I've laid your dress on the floor, it should have a card labeled 'Sammalia' on it."

I thank her, and walk into the living room, where the others are trying on there dress clothes, then, I see my dress. It's a beautiful sea foam green number that's slim, that turns into white at the bottom, and a pair of simple sea foam green flats are below it. Probably trying to draw attention away from my clubfoot. I don't have a skirt to fling around, like most girls from 1 usually do. But there going for elegance in this dress, and that's what I'll give them.

I guess they've decided to give up the tribute parade, since there's 174 of us. Which helps, since most District 15 outfits are horrendous. We're always in lab coats, but I guess they don't have enough fabric from District 8 this year for 174 kids. I get into my dress, since we start in sections, when we came in. It's the Capitol through District 12 first, then District 13 through District 17, District 18 through District 23, then District 24 through District 28. Since we are in the Second Section, we get a break before District 12 finishes it's last male. Then we are up, starting with a District 13 female, who seems to be just trying to stay sane when her interview is over, she speed walks off, after awhile, when Marie's interview finishes, a man takes me up just about out of the stage.

"Please give a very warm welcome, to Sammalia!" Chichi, the interviewer, says.

I try to use all of the elegance I can muster, I hear many people make ooh noises as I walk up to Chichi, shake her hand, then sit in the plush chair.

"So, Sammalia, what's your strategy for the Games?" Chichi asks me.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you, our else I'd be pretty dead on the first day!" I say with a laugh.

The Capitol audience laughs there heads off, including Chichi.

"Can you tell us a hint of what you're going to do?" Chichi says trying not to laugh.

"Not die," I say simply.

Which makes Chichi start laughing, almost crying, like the Capitol audience, while Varian and Tresstin give me the thumbs up.

"What's your favorite thing here in the Capitol?" Chichi says, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"The beds," I say.

"The beds," Chichi starts. "She's likes, the beds we have in the Capitol."

"Yeah," I say. "There better than hard floors, let me tell you that, Chichi."

That gets many whoops and laughter fills the stadium.

"So," Chichi says. "How is District 15?"

"Pretty good, I guess," I say. "Same thing as always, lots of medicine, but they haven't made up a cure for boredom, lemme tell ya."  
This gets the crowd going, so I keep going.

"Sorry, sisters!" I say. "You need to give me more to do!"

"Who are your sisters?" Chichi asks.

"The people who swear at any random person." I respond, with much laughter. "But seriously, they make anyone smile, there both older than me, Trina and Donna, they mean the world to me."

"Do you have any parents?" Chichi asks.

"They died of a disease they contracted from a hospital back home." many sympathetic notes are heard. "But they were always supporting me, throughout my whole life, and they would be happy for me here, because, you know,"

"What do we know?" says Chichi, bringing the mike closer.

"We sleep on hard floors," I say, like its obvious. "I told you this BEFORE, Chichi."

"That's all for Sammalia Baatz, thank you Sammalia!" Chichi says with a laugh.

"No prob, girl," I say, putting up a peace sign, with a smile that could have stretched across the Capitol.

When I walk out of there, I'm met by Tresstin and Varian.

"That was amazing, Sammalia!" Tresstin screamed. "You were a hit! You made everybody love you, which could help a lot in the Games!"

"I'm pretty sure you'd be a stand up comedian if you lived here." Varian laughed.

I give them a smile and head up to my room, satisfied.


	7. Chapter 6: Beginning of the Games

P.O.V: Sammalia Baatz

Disclaimer: I own ALMOST none of this story, except for District 14-28, please come up with your own ideas for districts, I took time in thinking up their district specialties.

I wake up to see Marie sleeping beside me, I pat her head, telling her to get up. Because today, the Games start.

I feel so nervous, like its about to start in five minutes.

Marie smiles to me and gets out of my bed, she must have had nightmares about the Games, I would've too, if my bed wasn't so comfortable. Marie and I walk out to the dining hall to find the other four fellow tributes sitting, eating some pancakes. Three of them are shaking to the core, not Thalia though, she has finished her pancakes and put on her Hunger Games outfit.

"The Capitol has a message for you tributes," says a voice. "We have your family here, and we will have a parade with floats when you die, in order of death by tribute, that is all."

My mind races. Trina and Donna, in the Capitol? I hope I can at least survive a day to make them feel better. I eat one pancake, against orders of Tresstin and Varian.

"You need your strength in the arena," says Varian. "It'll give you an advantage at least against the tougher opponents."

Yeah, that's exactly what I need. I put on an och-re colored jacket with a shirt underneath, so I guess it won't be too cold this year. I see the others shakily putting on their outfits, Marie drops hers, apologizes to the angry stylists, and puts it on without complaint.

The others have their outfits on, and we head to the helipad. The helipad is huge, with numbers 1-6. I remember my number was a 4, so I walk over to that one, in between District 14-16. I shake a little bit when I sit into a seat next to a brutal girl from District 19. She gives her fellow New District Alliance members a freaky, horrifying smile, like she would kill me right here. Next to me is a boy from District 3, he sits calmly, probably thinking of his strategy. He gets shot by the tracker gun.

"Arm, please," the man says.

I put out my arm, and a sharp pain goes as the tracker is put in. I flinch, much to the amusement of the girl from 19. She sticks out her arm, smiles after it goes in, as if enjoying the pain.

It's a quiet ride after that, we're all dropped off, I see a man holding a sign with the number '15' on it, I walk over to him. He waves, so I wave back, and we walk together.

"I see you have your outfit," he says in a surprisingly deep voice. "Good luck out there, Sammalia, I really hope you do well."

"Thank you," I respond back with a smile. "Thanks for ..."

Sixty seconds until launch, says a voice echoing through the tiny room.

"Of course, you can get in your pedestal now," He smiles. "Best of wishes, Sammalia."

I walk into the tube, the sterile air fills my lungs, it reminds me of District 15. I smile, I wave to him before I'm pulled into another world

The Arena this year is an abandoned city, with tall skyscrapers, a forest to the west, a lake to the east. But the city is huge, dominating the appearance of the forest and lake. I look around, the girl from 19 is beside me, so is a boy I think from District 6. I shift back and forth on my pedestal, making sure I don't fall off. Many tributes are extremely terrified. I see Thalia a few rows back, they have the tributes in their rows! 1-6 didn't just mean training area or airship, it meant row of tributes. The Cornucopia is huge, it's golden gleam reflecting on some of the buildings.

"6...5...4...3...2...1... LET THE 425TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"


	8. Chapter 7: Day 1: The Bloodbath

I rush off my pedestal, honing in onto a green backpack about thirty yards away. I see people falling already, I'd say around three have died already. I run to the green bag the same time as one of the boys from District 25. I push him to the ground, and take the pack, I turn around to see him stabbed by a girl I think from District 10.

Then I turn around. Marie is taken from the ground by a large, muscular female from District 1 and her throat is slit. Her corpse slides to the ground. It takes my will not to scream. I grab a knife from the ground. I have to shove a girl, I think from 9, to the ground so I can get away. A dozen of tributes have died already, I'm trying to leave when I'm shoved to the ground by a large girl, I think from District 22. She's trained for this moment right now, to take weaklings by me out. But she's drawn into the supplies bigger than my tiny little pack that I have with me.

I run by Min, trying to help him out with a boy, probably from 21. He throws a knife, Min ducks and it hits the boy behind him, in the throat. The boy, I'm for certain is from 16, falls to the ground. I run away from the bloodbath, with the knife and pack.

Then I feel someone grab my shoulder. It's Thalia, she's telling me to run, at least that's what I think she's saying to me. We run out of there together. With so many tributes, I bet the fighting will last all day, possibly into tomorrow as well. We run as far as we can, into the forest. We seem to be running for ages, neither of us muttering a word, as I think she saw Marie get killed as well. We try to keep going, but can't, because our horrible thirst demands us to stop. She opens her huge black backpack, it's filled with water jugs, iodine, food, a short spear, and some fire starters. I have some dried beef, with some crackers, a water container, that's bone dry, and some fever medicine. The knife I had snagged from the girl from 9 is curved, like a sickle, with a gold gleam in the night. I stuff it in my pack, it can be used later. In the side pocket I find a belt and some bandages. Thalia shows off a sleeping bag, which could easily fit us two.

I smile to her, she smiles back to me. I guess were a team now, now that we can at least survive for awhile with these supplies. We each have a cracker and a handful of raisins to take the edge off for now.

"We should set up camp," Thalia starts. "We need to be ready if the New District Alliance or Careers come after us."

I nod, not able to argue with her. We go to hunt, I figure out I'm good with throwing a knife, hitting a fish and a bunny. We keep these in a dog bag Thalia must have gotten from the bloodbath.

After that, we hear the first cannons. We hear booms until it finally stops.

"I counted 41," Thalia says.

"So 41 gone," I repeat.

I try to think who I know is gone. I know Marie is gone, no matter how much I want her back. Those two boys from 25 and 16 are surely gone, and I hope Min isn't, even though he was in an intense battle with that boy from 21. Could he be gone too? I hope not. They start the anthem, then the head shots start rolling in.

A girl from District 1 is first, meaning all from the Capitol survived. A boy from 2 is next, then a girl and boy from 3, a girl from 4, a girl and boy from both 5 and 6, a girl from 7, a boy from 8, a girl and two boys from 9, there's the girl I shoved to get the knife. Then there's a boy from 10, a girl and boy from 11, a girl and two boys from 12, A girl and boy from both 13 and 14. There's Marie and Fabian, I never saw Fabian get killed, I guess I must have missed it. The boy from 16 that got the knife in the throat follows them, then a girl from 17, then a boy from 20, skipping 18 and 19. That one surprises me, not very many New District Alliance members die on the first day. Then there's a girl and boy from 23. A girl and two boys from 24 and 25. A boy from both 26 and 27, then a girl from 28. That's it, the Capitol symbol and the anthem ending show's that there's no more deaths today. Today Marie and Fabian were killed, I'm overwhelmed with grief, I didn't know Fabian very well, but he was from my district, at least we should grieve them. We give each other looks, I knew we weren't invincible, but I never thought I would lose Marie. I fall asleep, thinking of why is there such a terrible event.


	9. Chapter 8: Day 2

Even though 41 tributes died the first day, there's still 133 left to play. An overwhelming number still, I would've thought a lot more would've died, but I guess people didn't want to go into the bloodbath. I still feel the loss of Marie throughout the night, and then I hear something, like humming. I look around, and see a girl resting on the trunk of the tree beside us. I nudge Thalia, and point to her, her eyes widen, but she nods, covering her mouth. This girl is the idiot of this Hunger Games. I'm assuming she's from District 14, since she's humming, she's also making a fire in the middle of the night. That's the stupidest thing you can do in the Hunger Games!

I hear a hoard of footsteps. I am full of terror, it's either the Careers or the New District Alliance, they went in here instead of going in the towering buildings. I recognize the girl from 19 from beside my pedestal. I also recognize the boy from 21 Min was battling. He takes out his sword. She yelps, pleading for life, a head start on them, but then her scream is heard, and the cannon booms. They leave the area, waiting to see the hovercraft pluck her body from the arena forever. They come and get her, her blonde curls never to be seen again. I see all the District 18 and 19 tributes have all got glasses for seeing in complete darkness, the rest of them have torches. They come back, searching for more tributes, but they don't see us, they leave the area, although one of the boys from 23 gives our tree a second look.

When they leave, we both heave a big sigh of relief. I look around, trying to spot any potential attackers coming are way. We gather up all of our supplies into our packs and we leave the tree that we were hidden in. Then a cannon explodes sounds throughout the arena. A girl is taken up, by the looks of her she's young, out of the arena forever. We walk awhile, talk about how there isn't many more deaths yet. Then two more cannons frighten us, first picking up a boy from District 28 I recognize, then the boy from District 6 that was by my podium. They're both gone, with that other girl that Thalia recognizes to be from District 26.

Three so far have gone today, within only a couple hours of finishing the first day bloodbath. Then we hear voices, we cram ourselves into an old house beside us. We look out the window to find the remaining District 27 tributes walking. God, there deadly vicious. They're probably the strongest non-training district there is. With the five of them, they could probably take down the rest of our tributes without blinking an eye. Which tells you how deadly the Careers and New District Alliance members are. District 27 at least has experience in the wild, since their specialty is land exploration. Luckily they walk right by us, we sigh as they keep walking. Another cannon booms as an older tribute boy is lifted out of the arena.

"District 17," Thalia says. "That's where he was from."

So far, we've had a death every now and then, it creeps me out, it feels like my sanity is slowly being pulled to bits before my very eyes. It also seems to me the kills getting closer to us. My eyes widen in fear.

"Did you realize that the kills are getting closer to us?" I tell her.

Her eyes widen like mine, like a deer finally realizing it's getting killed.

"We've gotta go," Thalia replies. "Now."

That one words intensity scares me into her doing, which means entering one of the towers, we enter into one of the fourth level rooms, which we look out the window into the main street. A girl runs to the Cornucopia, picking up a spare bag, then running off. I look to Thalia to see if she knows where she's from.

"I think District 13." Thalia says. "I remember her picture."

Then I see the New District Alliance, pointing in a direction, a girl is on the ground, looking like she can't move anymore, her cannon booms and she is plucked from the arena forever. We wait in silence for another cannon but none come as the New District Alliance enters the building next to ours, scouring the sky scraper for victims. A girl I recognize from District 16 runs by the Cornucopia to pick up a pack when The Careers turn the corner, she runs into the horn of the Cornucopia, possibly seeking shelter from the wolf pack that they are. I see one of them notice her inside the horn, the girl that killed Marie walks into it, throwing the spear into her body, the cannon booms, the Careers vacate the area whilst the hover craft takes her body. Her long, straight black hair is the last remnant of the girl in the arena. It's around what seems like 7:00 in the evening, we eat some of the rabbit and we sit in silence waiting for what is to come for who is dead, just as the Capitol anthem starts, a boy is taken from the arena, they pause to wait for his death to be calculated, then begin.

It starts off with the male from 6, then the girl from District 14 that died this morning, then a girl from 16 that was killed by the girl that killed Marie, then the boy from 17, then one of the girls from 25, then a boy and girl from 26, then a boy from 28. That's all from the second day.

We both smile to each other, no one from District 15 today, which is great, less stress on us two. We hug each other before we fall asleep together, side by side in the sleeping bag that concealed us this morning from what could have resulted in our faces in the sky.

We started with 174, and now, there's 124 left to vie for 15 spots of survival.


	10. Chapter 9: Day 3

Today is day three, with 124 tributes left in this arena. I try to remember some people that I know are in. I know there's Thalia, Min, Callidum and I am left from 15. There's also that girl from 19 that was beside me at the start of day one. I can't remember anyone else so I stop trying to remember. Then I hear voices, burly ones, it means either the Careers or New District Alliance. I wake up Thalia and I put a finger in front of my mouth. She gives me a nod and covers her mouth.

"Where is that traitor? We need to find her and kill her."

"She has to be somewhere"

I recognize the girl from 19; I guess it's the New District Alliance.

"She probably can't survive on her own, what shame District 18 will have"

So a girl from 18 went haywire, that's actually pretty surprising since District 18 leads the New District Alliance.

"Well, once we get to her, someone can kill her, I don't care who, just kill her."

That must be the leader; he was in my group for training. He is massive; around six foot five, the biggest person in the arena, with muscle anyway, other than the Capitol guys. He's extremely buff from working with giant Muttations. He's also extremely tan, and has a look that can kill.

I stalk over to the door and look out the peep hole. Lots of them are there, it's like a group looking for their hotel room.

"We have to find her, and kill her; I know she went in this sky scraper"

Then I see a door open, and a girl runs out, all but one doesn't notice.

"SHE'S RUNNING THAT WAY!" says a the boy from 21 Min was fighting

"Well come on then!" says the leader.

They rush after her, the overwhelming force obviously going to overpower her; she hides around the hall then runs back our way. A boy from 19 throws his axe at her just as she turns around. The cannon booms, I hear congratulations toward the boy that killed her. I walk backwards toward the other end of the room to Thalia. The hover craft comes in and takes her muscular body from the structure.

I tell her that that girl went haywire from the New District Alliance, and a boy killed her with his axe. She nods, leaving the room flooding with silence. Another boom goes off,

"The boy that killed the haywire girl from 18!" I say to her. "Someone killed him, probably the Careers."

Then another pair of cannons, a girl from 20 and a girl from 21. Then I see the Careers, backing away. A girl from 23 throws a knife across the street it hits a girl running away. The cannon booms, the girl I figure out was from District 27. Then other cannon go off. This time a hover craft comes from the distance, plucking a girl I know that's from District 3. The Careers look off that direction, which was a mistake. The leader of the New District Alliance throws a spear into a boy from District 4. His cannon sounds and he falls to the ground.

Another cannon sounds death, plucking a young girl from the arena. Then another daunting cannon sounds, as a young boy I know to be from District 8 is pulled from the arena forever. Then one of the girls from 21 runs off. The leader of the New District Alliance yells at her, I open the window to a flowing of colorful language. She slams a girl to the ground, and pulls out a knife and stabs her repeatedly until the cannon sounds, that girl leads the New District Alliance away from the body. The Careers leave as well, so they can pick up the dead.

I shut the window when they leave.

"A lot died just there. Lots of New District Alliance, one or two Careers, a couple of others too." I tell her.

"Any you recognize?" She asks me.

"A girl from 3 and a boy from 8, none from 15." I tell her, she sighs with relief.

Another muffled cannon goes off, plucking a girl way off in the distance.

I wait for another, but none come. I tell her a girl had died; she nods again, nothing special anyway. I just realized it's far into the afternoon; we eat a couple crackers and some rabbit meat. After a half hour of silence, another two cannons go off. An older girl and a boy I recognize from District 13 are taken from the arena forever. A moment later another cannon tells us another death has happened. A boy from 14 is taken away from the arena. Then the New District Alliance, and now the Careers are back on Main Street. I pull Thalia to the window and open it. The first casualty happens, one of the other boys from 18 stabs a girl from the Capitol, it sticks in her stomach and she yells, a cannon sounds her death. The huge Capitol male screams as loud as a lion. He takes his spear and chucks it at him, he ducks but hits the building, but a cannon fires. I think it's a coincidence, that a hover craft would come. But none come; it must be confusion, because no one reacts, except for one. A girl from District 4 slams a boy from 23 to the ground, and brutally stabs him to death. His cannon fires, both groups leave as they pick up the two dead. I assume it was a malfunction, but it must not be, three come down. The first two picking up the Capitol girl and the boy from District 23, then a third comes and plucks a girl off the wall. She must have been camouflaged! That would've been a really good idea if it wasn't for the fighting there. She could've made it really far. Not far after they both leave, the Capitol anthem starts.

The girl from the Capitol leads off, then that girl from District 3, following her is a boy from 4, then a girl from 5, then the boy from 8, then following him is a girl from District 9, then a girl from District 10, following her is a girl from District 12, then the boy from District 13, then a boy from 14, then it's the traitor girl from District 18, then the boy from 19 that killed her. Next up is a girl from District 20, followed by a girl from District 21, and then it's the last death, the boy from District 23, then after him is a girl from District 27, then a girl from District 28. The Capitol symbol says no more deaths.

The girl that was camouflaged against the wall must've been from 28. She was really smart to use camouflage paint, I think about her strategy as I drift asleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Day 4

I wake up to cannon blast, shaking me out of my skin. A pudgy tribute is lifted out of the air, the remaining District 25 female is forever gone. I finally nudge Thalia up and tell her the victim, she nods, something I've come to expect from her. After eating each of us eating a cracker or two another jolting cannon blast awakens our senses, the final tribute from District 25 is lifted, District 25's hope of winning gone forever. We decide to leave this building, running down the stairs.

A knife sticks the wall and a boom sounds I turn afraid to Thalia, who gives a look of fear, but she's not falling, a girl is lifted in from the building in front of us, in which we run ever faster to avoid our attacker. Another cannon blast rocks the arena as an older District 26 female is lifted from the street. Another knife falls and skims my right shoulder, the searing pain burning my arm, luckily I throw with my left.

I throw the knife, sticking into an older tribute I remember to be from District 10. He clutches his temple, ripping the knife out. His doom impending, throws the knife in my direction skimming my right hand. I'm careful not to scream in pain, running down the stairs, knowing the rest of the District 10 tributes won't be far behind him. Finally, with one last loud groan, his cannon blows. Thalia and I rush into the street, he is lifted from the building which could have been our death bed. A girl from District 11 runs in front of us, getting a spear in the chest, Thalia throws a tomahawk from her bag hitting the girl popping out to grab her prize. Thalia takes the tomahawk out of the girls chest, I see her to be from District 2. Both her and the tribute from District 11's cannons ring death. Both Thalia and my eyes are wide with fear knowing the Careers won't be far behind. Then a hand pulls me into an alleyway, I grab Thalia's arm, pulling her into the alleyway. A little girl stands there, I recognize her to be the final girl from District 24. She pulls out a pill I recognize to be a pain reliever.

"What's your name?" Thalia says to her.

"Trit," the girl says.

The name fits her frame, tiny and wispy, but there's a certain intelligent look in her eyes that we shouldn't cross her.

"Allies?" I ask her.

"Very well then." Trit says. "Lets hope we stick it out to the very end, I want to get out of this hellhole."

"You're the last person I thought that would survive in the bloodbath." Thalia says.

"Just because I'm young and small," Trit starts. "Does not mean I'm not intelligent and witty, or ruthless and murderous. Size has no matter in death, you're intelligence does, if you think steroids and muscle will get you victory, they will only take you so far. The main reason many victors win, especially Districts like District 24, is because they use their head, not lose it."

I nod, this girls intelligence is way beyond her age, and very well mine.

"Where's your district partner?" Thalia asks Trit.

"Probably out of the arena soon." Trit replies. "He got a spear in the arm, had to run from the goodies."

"How'd you get supplies without getting close to death?" I ask her.

"My size," Trit says. "I was easily ignored by more 'powerful and dangerous threats'." Trit ended sarcastically, she laughs. "Might I ask you where the other two from your district are?"

"We don't know," I start. "We hope their together, because two minds are better than one."

"That phrase confuses me," Trit confesses. "Many great minds can overcome the minds of two. Like many Career and New District Alliance districts, excluding District 21, are very incompetent other than weaponry. I could easily overcome their minds with my own.

"Oh and back to District 21," Trit says. "Don't underestimate them, they have combined smarts and weaponry skills, they're the one district I'm afraid of."

Thalia nods, getting what she's saying. I'm still shocked she's this smart, she's like an adult in her mind, and a child in stature.  
Thalia spots the Careers, and we hide into a door from the alleyway we were standing. The Careers sprint into the New District Alliance, but they don't see what's coming.

A boy from District 21 attacks the second-in-command Capitol Male, stabbing him to death with a vicious sickle that he must have gotten from Day 1. His cannon booms, filling the arena with noise. Another Career falls, a young boy from District 1 has fallen, then an ax flies, hitting a boy from District 22. I recognize the girl from District 7, the one that threw the ax almost all the way across the Training Center.

"STOP!" says a girl voice from the intercom. "We have family letter to mail to each of the tributes, they will be airdropped into your general area.

"Lets go," Trit says. "Now, we can't get caught by either of them."

We both nod, running up the stairs to the fifth floor, where our letters were laying on the ground. I hand Trit and Thalia their letters. I pick up mine, scared to read it, but I finally open it up.

'Sammalia! We miss you so much! We are hoping and praying to see you home soon, we are scared to death every time they start the parade. We are hoping they don't tell us that you are dead. Trina is a mess, trying not to cry. She was especially upset the first day after Marie and Fabian died. They pointed right beside us, to Marie's family, mom knew them before she had died. We told them our condolences, her little brother clutching her parents. Sorry to go off track, we're happy you're still in there, fighting them off. I'm even more delighted to hear you're with Thalia and that girl from District 24. They will help you stay alive, and they're depending on you, remember that Sammalia, they're friends, allies, not enemies.

See you soon,

Donna Baatz'

I choke back tears, which the other two are obviously doing too. Then I hear a voice.

"Let the fighting commence!" the female voice comes back, only stronger. "May the odds be EVER in your favor!"

Another boom goes, the girl from District 22 that tried to kill me the first day is lifted into the air. I feel a strong sense of satisfaction. That both people that tried to kill me are gone.

The silence is killing me, Thalia is re-reading her letter, while Trit just sits against a wall, sobbing.

"What's the matter?" I ask her.

"It's blank!" Trit screams. "My dick-faced father didn't bother write me a message at all! I can't believe this, I wish my mother were here, she'd write me something, only if we'd had enough food! God damn you forever!"

Trit spots a camera, and puts out a special middle finger for her dad.

"Here's your present from your 'special someone "Dad"," Trit screams.

A cannon goes off in the square, the boy that fought Min is dead, he is lifting into the air, leaving the arena forever.

Thalia and I follow her into a room, there's a little boy from District 16 there, he has no supplies at all. Trit takes out a knife and slits his throat. He was sleeping, exhaustion taking him over. His cannon fires, we give the corpse some space and he's lifted out of the arena, he was still sleeping when Trit killed him.

Trit seems to have calmed down a little bit.

"Lets get moving," Trit says. "We have some attackers coming our way."

As soon as we start moving, the Capitol anthem starts.

The first tribute in the sky is a Capitol Male, following him is a boy from District 1, then a girl from District 2, then after her is the boy from District 10 I killed this morning, following him is that girl from District 11 that girl from District 2 killed. After her is the boy from District 16 Trit killed, following him is a girl from 17, then it's a boy from 21, a boy and girl from 22, a girl from 24, and a boy and girl from 25. That's it for today, I remember there is now 96 tributes left in this horrendous arena, then a voice comes up.

"Hello remaining tributes!" says the female voice again. "It's time for the first feast, be prepared, there will be a lot of deaths tomorrow! May the odds be EVER, in your favor."

Oh great, another good opportunity to kill us.


End file.
